1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheel balancing apparatus, and pertains more specifically to apparatus utilizing an air bearing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with various types of wheel balancing machines. Some balancing equipment will permit the wheel to be balanced while still on the vehicle. Others require the removal of the wheel from the vehicle, yet rotation thereof when placed on the tester. Rotation of the wheel has been necessary in order to determine the degree of dynamic unbalance that exists. However, weights can only be added after the wheel has stopped and frequently the checks that are made are only approximations. Consequently, repetitive testing is employed in order to achieve a satisfactory degree of both static and dynamic balance. Other testing equipment may not require rotation of the wheel, but such equipment checks only the static unbalance, ignoring the dynamic unbalance that becomes increasingly important at higher speeds when the wheel is remounted on the vehicle.